The Conduit in Minecraft
by Shad03
Summary: Revised Story: When Alex wonders the streets of Seattle he encounters a D.U.P group. A chase ensues and soon he is captured by the queen of concrete herself. But somehow he is taken away from Earth and crash lands on Minecraft. Same story, but new possibilities are offered to Alex. O.C x harem O.C x O.C
1. Alex's acendance

**A.N**

 **You guys probably hate me. But oh well. I shall rewrite the story a bit and try to give emphasis on Alex and everyone. Including on how he got there. I have made several rookie mistakes despite trying not to, I am hoping to NOT do that this time around. Including a somewhat different writng style. I unfortunately will not accept ocs. And I may or may not use the ones given to me in the last story. Depends.**

 **I shall also not make another rewrite. This is the final product. I can promise you that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim that Minecraft, Infamous, or the concept of the stories characters are mine. The only thing I own is my o.c Alex. I also do not own any ocs. Such as the oc a friend of mine sent me. A creeper princess named Flair who will also be with my friend's oc named Waytel.**

 **Alex Bio**

 **Name: Alex Diaz**

 **Karamatic Level: Good**

 **Age: 19**

 **Symbol: Wolf/Dragon**

 **E** **ye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Skin Color: Tan**

 **Power: Fire**

 **Weapon: Sword**

 **Base Abilities: Fire Form, Spark Shot, Fire Rocket, Fire Wave, Fire ground pound, Fire Grenades**

 **Ultimate Ability: Burning Retribution**

 **"Words" Writing/Action**

 **"Words *Action taken during words*" Writing/Action**

 **'Thoughts' Writing/Action**

 **"Seductive talk~~~" Writing/Action**

 **Time: Early Morning**

 **Place: Seattle**

 **3rd P.O.V**

Alex sighed softly as he walked through the streets of Seattle. The D.U.P had set up shop in the city a few days ago and it was very aggravating to the young adult. The sky was clear and blue. Almost not a single cloud in the sky. The birds were singing, the flowers blooming, and the light of day shining. It was such a beautiful day. But it was all a lie. People were getting worried, since the D.U.P had set up stations around the block to find conduits, or Bio-Terrorists as they were called. It was a grueling process, since if you were caught with the wrong genes, the'd send you to the hell hole known as Curden Cay. A prison place for the 'freaks of nature'. Kinda sounds racist doesn't it?

It wasn't easy, now a days. Alex had found out he was a conduit, blood test. Luckily, his doctor decided to keep tight lipped, despite the huge risks that came along with it. He felt the up most respect for his doctor, and even gave a lot of money. The doctor tried to refuse but Alex insisted.

It had been a few days after, and his powers activated. He learned his power was fire, and he and his doctor decided to test how good he could control it. He used it almost instinctively. Knowing how to form rockets, sparks, and the ability to turn corporeal or incorporeal at will. Now it did not make him a ghost, merely that he could turn into fire or normal at will. But he couldn't stay on fire forever. He would quickly burn out without a source to fuel him. While this wouldn't kill him, he would use up his fuel so he was unable to use his powers unless he absorbed a heat or fire source.

Using this form briefly, he learned, did not use up any of his 'fuel'.

He had also found out whether corporeal or not, heat and fire do not affect him. It took him a week to teach his body not to flinch when touching a hot stove. He was immune to such damage, but years of expecting pain was hard to condition out.

Alex sighed again as he saw another station had been opened. Why had he been so unlucky? He must have been horrifyingly cruel to kittens and puppies in a past life to deserve this kind of treatment now. Alex avoided the station and took a alley way to get past it. But he was promptly stopped by a hostile voice.

"Oi! Wes got a sumbodi who ain't got no right ta be ere'."

He nearly laughed at how the guy talked, like he was trying hard to sound like a old 19xx mobster.

"Bois? Want ta teach our trespasser here what we do?"

A man walked in front of Alex. He was a tall man with blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. He had a tooth pick in his mouth.

'Oh my god is this guy serious?!' Alex started laughing like crazy.

The guy had a fedora and a gray business suit on.

"OI! Wez gotz sombodi who finds us funni. Letz break es' legs. And show how 'fun' we cin be."

A grumble of noises seemed to like this idea, a couple of grown men and women dressed in suits came up with bats and crowbars. Alex just sighed and got ready to fight. Men and women ran to him and he easily dodged their hits and swings. He did not want to risk using his powers just in case the D.U.P link these idiots to him if he did use his powers. He gave a guy a good sucker punch (hehe) to the face. Being a conduit made him very strong and it easily made the guy fly out the alley way.

"Who's next?" He asked. A woman ran to him with a bat and he kicked her legs and roundhouse kicked her stomach, knocking her into the wall nearby.

The leader was getting nervous and so was his followers. But Alex punched another guy and threw him at a woman who was trying to sneak attack him. He did a cartwheel to the left to avoid a thrown pipe. It winded up hitting another person. And by the sound of extreme pain, it hit a guy right in the balls. A few guys including Alex shuddered. The boss was looking even more nervous. There was only himself and two more guys and one woman.

"One chance to walk away pal. Or I'm sending you and your buddies to the hospital."

Alex warned.

The man grinded his teeth and pulled out a gun. Alex shook his head and quickly threw a knife at the guy's arm.

"You had your chance to walk away."

He dropped the gun from pain and Alex drop kicked him into a trash can. The three goons immediately fled before he turned on them. Alex popped his bones and called the police then left. He left a note explaining what happened. He hummed softly as he walked around the neighborhood. It was a nice clear day. And it was warm. He sighed softly, looking around.

Of course, such a perfect day like this had to be ruined.

"Sir may you come with us?"

A D.U.P agent said.

"We have to test you for any sign of bio terrorist genes."

Alex sighed and shook his head.

"Screw off okay? I need to visit my mom."

His mother was actually visiting her family in Germany. But these people didn't need to know that.

"One last chance sir."

The guy said.

'Well. Time to become a criminal.' Alex thought and he fired a huge blast of blue flame at the agent. The shocked agent was sent back and crashed into a wall.

Almost immediately several guys ran over to him and fired a bunch of concrete at his location. He groaned and dodged their attacks, shooting sparks of his fire at them. They created walls of concrete to blocked his blue flames. But he simply fired fire rockets at the concrete walls, which broke. He raced forward and elbowed one of the agents in the face. A guy tried to trap his legs but he turned into flames and escaped, becoming corporeal once out. He threw several fire grenades that blasted away any person who decided to brace themselves against the flames.

He tackled one guy down and sent several sparks to his face, making the guy pass out. He rolled away as several concrete shards flew his way.

"Augustine we need support."

Alex heard a guy call on his phone. 'God dammit. I'm toast if she decides to join the battle.' He chose not to think of how ironic the thought was and so decided to escape. He started running as they gave chase, aiming to slow him down enough so reinforcements could come by. He turned into flames and quickly went through a chain fence, melting it slightly. 'Come on, run.' He strived to run faster then his pursuers.

"HELP!"

He nearly tripped. A woman called out for help, since a D.U.P agent had somehow mistaken her for a conduit. He could either leave her to her fate or help her; but he would have a higher chance of being caught. He groaned and changed course to her location. He tackled the agent to the ground and trapped him in fire that didn't burn. But acted like chains.

"T-Thank you."

The woman said and immediately ran far away. He smiled but started running too.

"He's over there!"

He sighed and ran into a building. The D.U.P followed, and so ensued a hilarious chase between buildings and accidentally going the other way around so that he was chasing them.

He chased them around for like five seconds but then realized the awkward situation. They stopped and looked at each other. Before the D.U.P went back to them chasing him. After about a half hour of the chase, Augustine appeared to see what was taking so long for one single conduit, Alex could tell she wanted to strangle her men, if he actually was looking at her. The reason why she would want to do that was because it was actually these guys break time, and being the nice guy that Alex was, he offered to buy them a cup of coffee. Drinks on him.

They were drinking right now.

"So how long were you in this whole D.U.P thing?"

He asked, drinking coffee.

"Like around a few months actually."

One of the guys said.

"Really? Damn."

Alex stretched.

One of the guys looked at Augustine.

"Uh oh."

All the guys looked at her.

"Guys keep drinking. I gotta run from your boss now."

Alex said and started running. The guys waved at him and kept drinking.

"What? It's our break?"

One of the agents said. The woman sighed and gave chase to Alex.

"Oh god, yeah that coffee isn't sitting well."

Alex held his mouth as he ran.

"What is the matter Alex? Running disturbing your stomach?"

Augustine chuckled, somehow now in front of the male.

"How the hell did you know my name? Stalking me?"

He asked.

"I guess you can say that, since I have eyes and ears everywhere, Alex. Your medical records looked a little strang-" She was cut off bye Alex.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt my doctor."

He said, looking angry and frustrated.

"No need. But I can arrange for that to happen for being silent about you."

Augustine said with a dead serious tone.

Alex groaned.

"Alright... I see where this is going. What do I have to do to keep my friend safe. Tell me and I won't fight you."

He offered.

She laughed emptily.

"Good boy. Come with me to Curden Cay and your friend will be safe."

Alex sighed and nodded. Augustine chuckled and two shards of concrete stabbed into his calves. This caused the young fire conduit to yell out in pain.

"Jesus... This isn't necessary."

Alex grinded his teeth. The concrete was starting to build up and down his body, soon the entirety of his bottom half was cemented in concrete. The woman whose face was as emotionless as the stone she used just watched as concrete went onto his torso. Alex closed his eyes and tried to relax as it reached his head, noting that the pain in his legs were pretty numb by now. Then everything went black...

 **Time: Early Minecraftian Morning**

 **Place: In a abandoned village**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

Flair walked along the blocky world known as Mincraftia. The girl wore a creeper hoodie that was zipped down to her waist. This exposed some skin, including a lot of her chest. Which while it lacked in pretty much everything regarding size, was still not exactly decent. If that mattered to the princesses of this world, who except for one lone prince, the world was barren of any particularly handsome young male. Or any male of this world. The exceptions being the kings that birthed the princesses and prince. Except those beings had no human form, only the humongous mob forms they were created in.

In this world the younger mob royalties, the princesses and prince, could alter between their mob and human form at will. They can chose to remain human for their entire existence, namely forever.

Flair in this case was in human form, and had glowing red eyes, the eyes of the creeper hood were also glowing. Connected to her, whenever she blinked, the light faded and reappeared as her eyes opened. The girl wasn't very tall, but it didn't matter. The mouth of the hood was also designed differently. Instead of perpetually always looking sad, the more bottom squares were horizontal and were connected to another horizontal top line of squares. Each line were two squares. Flair also wore black stockings and no gloves. Her skin was smooth and slightly pale, but it was healthy, ish.

She hummed softly as she walked to what looked like a abandoned village, there were no people, and the buildings were just slightly damaged, only missing a block or two. It is unknown why the village was abandoned, only that is was and probably would not be populated for some time in the future. This didn't matter to the creeper princess, since she just wanted to explore a bit.

"Huh?"

She saw something fall from the distance, it was hard to tell from the distance it was at, but she could see that it was closing in on the beach nearby.

"Hm... Probably something important..."

She muttered to herself and started to run. The energetic girl slammed her feet hard and a explosion was heard beneath her. She was accelerated forward at a inhumanly quick pace. This was only possible because she exploded the ground beneath her, the resulting explosion didn't harm her, but anyone super close to her would have been hit with explosive damage.

 **With Alex**

 **Time: Right after capture**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

" **WAKE UP ALEX! YOU'RE TIME IS NOT UP!** "

A voice roared. Alex opened his eyes with a groan. But he only saw darkness. He couldn't feel his body.

"Hello?"

He said. It was strange, he felt like he said it, but it also felt like he didn't.

"Where am I?"

He felt like he wasn't breathing.

" **YOU WILL UNDERSTAND SOON!** "

That didn't help his confusion.

But suddenly he felt like he was falling.

"WHOA!"

Now it felt like he was talking, he could breath once more. But it was black to his vision still. After a few minutes, pain rocked his entire body when he crashed into the ground. The darkness was replaced with bright light, and it wasn't the fall that hurt him. It was the concrete that stabbed right into his body upon impact. He rolled from where he was and let his body heal the wounds that had appeared on him from the stone. He felt a little weak, so he burned the ground and drained the fire that had resulted.

"I... I think my bones are broken..."

He said to no one in particular.

He gasped out and breathed heavily. His body forced out the concrete from his body, and his bones started rapidly healing. Any wound he had on him was fixed in a matter of minutes.

"This sucks so much."

He panted and stood up, feeling a lot of his bones pop rather painfully.

' _At least you aren't dead._ '

"Who said that?!"

He looked around only to see no one.

' _In your head moron._ '

"What?"

' _I know the answer, but indulge me. Would you ever kill?_ '

"What?! Never."

' _What does man have. What is every creature born with?_ '

"What?"

Alex didn't like this.

' _Just answer my question._ '

Alex sighed.

"Killing instinct. Fight or flight."

' _Correct. Now what am I?_ '

"Judging on the question you are the side of me that kills."

' _Correct. Alex._ '

"Why are you talking to me now though?"

' _I've always existed. But I've laid dormant. But something woke me up. I'm the side you refused to let out. But now that I'm awake..._ '

Alex yelled out in pain. He looked at his arms and saw the blue flames change into red.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Cliff hanger I know. But I needed to show you guys I am not dead. Any questions either PM me or Review. Have a lovely day.**


	2. Alex wakes up

**Another chapter ^^**

 **Bishop the Shade: ASK AND YE SHALL RECEIVE! (With my dumb arse it's after fifty years)**

 **xXDAGRIMREAPERXx: :D**

 **Guest: I SHALL ANSWER YOUR REQUEST!**

 **GamehunterMC: I'm glad you think so.**

* * *

 **I also fell in love with the concept of the PS4's/Xbox skins in which a human fights for a certain mob. So I will be sure to find a way to have Mob Champions in this story.**

 **Now I shall work hard to finish this story. But please note this will be Quality over Quantity. Also my schedule is not set in stone. So I might post in one week, or I might post in a day or even months. But I WILL update. I won't take years (I have taken months though. Sorry) of your life only to disappoint you. And with this, let the story start.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim that Minecraft, Infamous, or that the concept of the stories characters are mine. The only thing I own is my o.c Alex. I also do not own some ocs. Such as the oc a friend of mine sent me. A creeper princess named Flair who will also be with my friend's oc named Waytel.**

"Words" Writing/Action

"Words *Action taken during words*" Writing/Action

'Thoughts' Writing/Action

"Seductive talk~~~" Writing/Action

 **Time: Unknown**

Place: Minecraftia

3rd person P.O.V

" _It's amazing what simple tools can save a life._ "  
~ Unknown

Alex looked around him, it was amazing that he didn't notice earlier that the world was blocky. It looked kinda funny actually. Sighing he looked at the water next to the beach he was on. There was a chest with four torches surrounding the sides of it.

He walked over and opened the chest, seeing several items in it. Wooden pickaxe, some wood logs, cati, apples, bread, etc.

He picked up the pickaxe, and immediately it lit aflame. Specifically at the parts used for the actual mining.

"Whoa. Never did this before."

He swung it around, the fire didn't extinguish. He smiled, then decided to concentrate. The flames died down. He never had this kind of control before.

He then heard a series of explosions behind him. He raised a brow and turned around, just to see what looked like a young girl rush to him. Beneath her feet were what seemed like small explosions.

"What the he- AHHHH!"

The girl collided with him full force, causing him and her to fly back.

"Oww... What the hell?"

He groaned out.

"Sorry, my bad."

Flair walked over to him and helped him up.

"It's fine. But shesh, how'd you get that fast?"

"Easy. I just made the ground explode beneath my feet. Which propelled me forward."

Alex blinked but he chose not to answer or question, he's seen too much already.

Flair noticed his poker face, and then noticed the obvious.

"You're new here... Aren't you?"

Alex nodded and felt his bones reset back into their position.

"Kinda fell down here. I'm from earth."

Flair gasped.

"A male from earth!?"

Flair shrieked out. Alex held his ears slightly from how loud she sounded from her shriek.

"Ow. Please be a bit more quiet. My poor ears."

Alex rubbed his ears to sooth them, Flair blushed and covered her mouth.

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"My name is Alex."

"Welcome Alex! Now if you don't mind me asking? How did you survive the fall? That was like a 354 block fall!"

"I've fallen fr- Block?"

"Oh right. You're not from here. To you that would be around or at 354 meters. You probably fell even higher then that though. I couldn't tell."

"That combined with the concrete really messed up my back."

"Concrete?"

"Well on earth there's people with powers. And I happen to have fire powers. But there's this woman who uses the power of concrete that she uses to capture other people like me. Of course she caught me but for some reason I ended up here falling from the sky."

Alex explained, summarizing the state of his world. And what happened to him in a nutshell.

"Oh. I see. So you have powers, and because of that you were hunted?"

Flair asked. Alex nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. So what's your name?"

Alex asked.

"I'm Flair. Flair the Creeper Princess."

"Creeper Princess?"

Alex raised a brow.

"Yup. I really have to tell you about how this world works. But for now, there is this neat little village nearby that you should go to. It's not safe here out at night. At least not for you."

"What, you think I can't handle myself?"

He asked.

"No no. But there are things other then regular mobs that roam the night. Like… Other princesses and a prince. The prince would get jealous if he found you here. Since he has a hard time finding a date. Hopefully you won't see him to know why."

Flair shrugged. She then started to walk back the way she came from. Alex gave one final pop of his bones and walked with her to the village. While walking Alex thought about how he fought off his change. He almost wanted to forget, but let his mind wander.

-Earlier-

Alex was on his hands and knees in pain. As blue became purple, and the purple became red, he fought hard not to lose.

'I can't lose. I won't lose!'

He thought to himself, feeling righteous fury burning up. His flames crackled and burned, snapped and sparked.

The sand beneath him slowly started to burn, and almost comically instantly turned to glass. He paid little mind if at all.

' **You'll die here Alex. In a world where no one knows you.** '

He gasped at the feeling of the voice going stronger.

"No…. I….. WON'T!"

He yelled out, forcing himself to stand. Red flames flickered angrily, slowly becoming purple. He stood up and roared out in anger.

The flames turned into blue, and their very core turned into eye blinding white with a blue surrounding.

' **Remember Alex…. Sometimes you need to let go….** '

Almost without a fight the voice retreated. Alex didn't notice, but the wolf design on his hood changed. Where one of the sides have been blue and the other red, the blue started to move. It tilted to it's right, taking one step into overcoming the red side.

His clothes took a lighter shade.

-Present-

He still didn't know what happened. By what was that message?

'Sometimes you need to let go….. Sometimes you need to let go…..'

He tossed and turned it around his head. He figured it meant that he would have to let that…. Side….. Of him out. He didn't know if he wanted to.

"... Told you it was nice."

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Flair.

He blinked and looked at her and then the village, before nodding with a small smile.

"Yeah… It's nice."

It was clear that he was in deep thought seconds ago, and Flair almost flicked her own nose. She did hate to be a bother.

"Thanks for bringing me here. "

Alex said after a moment of odd silence. Nodding Flair smiled at him.

"We got here just in time. Already sunset."

Flair mentioned. Shad03 looked up, noticing he could stare the sun directly in the white.

"Huh. On earth, the sun would blind you if you stared at it too long."

He said. Flair shrugged and lead him to a moderately big building.

"There's a bed in there. Make yourself at home."

She said. Alex walked in and sat on a bed. Somehow, he found out, he was able to carry the items he found on the chest in his pockets.

"So…. What is there to learn about this place?"

Alex asked. Flair smiled and sat on a bed in front of him.

She proceeded to tell him the basic concepts of the world, explaining how simple items could be combined and taken apart to make something new and better. In cases like the logs, they could be made into four planks. And those planks could be made into sticks or used as weapon parts.

He was surprised at how simple these things were. Taking in everything, he also was told there was books which could better tell the history of Minecraftia better then Flair or the others could.

She did explain however, that most of the princesses were…. REALLY… Needy. So it was best to avoid a lot of them. Especially the Nether Princesses. When Alex asked why, Flair explained that they were immune to any sort of fire damage.

So in a sense Alex couldn't touch them with fire and he couldn't be harmed by any fire they had. Though more then a few didn't use fire as a base attack at all.

"Anyways, I gotta go. See you Alex, I'll be back."

She left, creating explosions beneath her feet. He watched her leave before he decided to rest up a little. He decided to get to building, finding a nice crafting bench in which he could make a chest and a few tools, then he laid on a bed.

Sighing softly he closed his eyes before going to sleep.

~Later, in the Morning~

"Urgghh…."

He groaned and sat up, feeling his bones creak and pop.

"What the hell was that bed made of? Concrete?"

He stared accusingly at the bed, then sighed, feeling hungry. He looked around the home he was in and found some food. He started to eat, feeling better already.

Alex yawned then went outside for a nice little walk. The sun generated some heat which was then absorbed and added to his power.

He raised his hand up, generating blue flames on his hand. He smiled at the fire, letting it flicker and lick the air around it. Then it was puffed out with his hand no longer covered in flames.

'I'm gonna regret this…. But you there?'

He felt…. Something… Writhe within. He sighed, then punched some trees. He was puzzled on why it didn't hurt, but he ignored it and just collected logs.

He noticed that fires started but didn't have a chance to spread. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand though. He quickly turned to relieve himself of fear, he saw nothing.

Sighing he went back to work on the tree. He moved onto another tree. And soon he had a nice supply of log blocks, which he then split into planks.

The unnerving feeling didn't leave. He did his best to ignore it but several times he had found himself preparing a fireball or having his body burn into flames.

"Come on, Alex. Can't be losing your cool this soon."

He heard a series of explosions nearby. He gulped when he saw Flair and then he turned into flames. Lucky that he did before she barreled right past him, he had to collect himself before allowing his body to reform.

Flair stopped and turned to face him.

"Whoops. Sorry for nearly crashing into you."

She said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's alright. Luckily I wasn't crashed into this time."

He recalled, then unconsciously rubbed his back. Flair nodded and hugged him.

"Mmn. So I see you've been busy collecting stuff. How was your sleep?"

"It was well enough. But the bed was as hard as a rock."

Alex patted her head. She let go and rubbed her fingers together.

"You might need to make your own bed then. Find softer wool to do so."

Alex nodded and huffed slightly.

"Why do I feel like something is watching me?"

He looked around with a frown, looking for the source of what may have been watching. Flair shrugged, then giggled, having seen what was watching him.

"Here. You'll need this."

She gave him a pair of sunglasses.

"Why?"

He put them on. She pointed behind him and he turned to look.

"HOLY ENTITY!"

She shouted and turned to flames, quickly moving behind him.

The person was tall, had long dark hair, glowing purple eyes, pale skin, and dark clothing. On her head was a beanie with what looked like glowing purple eyes.

He materialized with the glasses still on. Flair laughed a bit more. Alex looked more at the girl, noting that she had a unsettling grin. She was also really cute, which made the grin much more scary. Her pupils were slightly dilated. Not enough to be noticed at a first. Her, uh, bosoms, were at least a c cup. Possibly bigger or small depending on the angle.

He coughed a bit.

"H-Hello there. You scared the hel-"

He yelped as she teleported right in front of him, eyes practically staring at his soul. Her grin widened.

"Sorry~ I didn't mean to scare you."

She purred, sending shivers down his spine. Something about her unnerved him.

"Sorry I couldn't speak to you earlier. I couldn't really go out in the sun, you see?"

He did notice that the sun was already setting down.

"It hurts my eyes and me if I stay in the sun too long."

He started to back away just a little. But each step was followed by her. Flair he noted, did not move in to act. Merely she played with her hair.

"D-Does it now?"

He asked, grimly noting that a wall was fast behind him. He wouldn't have much places to go. She nodded and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I wanna test you~ Take off those glasses and look into my eyes. I'll be a sport, I will allow you to prepare yourself for combat."

Flair perked up at this.

"Andr? I don't think you shoul-"

"Don't worry my friend. I won't do too much~"

Her voice was bold, and in other circumstances he would have been enamored by it. She teleported a few feet away from Alex.

"Alright Andr…. Alex, might as well removed them."

The poor guy gulped softly. Then removed them and looked Andr dead in the eyes. Some deep down instinct made him turn into flames. He noted with calmness that he didn't feel that her fist was right in his head. He quickly shifted away and reformed himself.

"What the hell?"

He shouted and barely blocked a kick from her. It felt like a freight train crashed into him, which he felt once before. Seeing as how she didn't speak he went to the defensive. She gave another kick, which why he blocked…. He got distracted by a view she gave him with her leg spread like that.

'Royal purple…..'

The distraction lowered his guard, which was taken advantage of with a uppercut to his chin. He flew up and only prevented a painful fall by flipping in the air and letting out a stream of blue fire to slow his decent.

He felt himself quickly heal which he was thankful for.

Andr chuckled and opened her mouth, letting out a blast of purple fire. He reached out and drained it, he felt something was… Different though. His eyes widened as he felt something in his mind open up. Visions flooded him.

He saw him performing his regular attacks, but then the fire tinted to purple when the visions repeated themselves.

He saw the fire remain and even go through water.

He landed on the ground with a thud before getting up and lighting his hands on fire as he raised them up to examine them.

"Oh yeah feel that power!"

He grinned and sent a blast of heavily blue tinted purple flames at Andr. The girl blinked as she was covered in flames. She recoiled and patted the fire out. He tackled her down and stood up, pressing a foot onto her stomach before trapping her in blue fire.

Andr giggled softly.

"Hehe. Think you can keep me down?~"

He gulped and took out his planks. He started running and built a structure, surrounding himself. Andr managed to free herself and knocked on the wood. Sighing she started to rapidly teleporting. Soon all that was left was empty space.

"Huh?"

There was grass less dirt because of the blocks. But Alex was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly she was sent flying into the air because of a massive explosion beneath her. Alex climbed out of the hole he made and started to fire at Andr with his standard flames.

Humming, he thought of a remix he heard a while ago on earth, feeling the beat of the song course through him, he let it fuel his hope. His flames burned brighter, but were not any deadlier. They merely decreased how much 'fuel' he was wasting tossing flames at her. Still hearing a tune only he knew of, he dodged a attack she sent at him. With a smile he seemed to dance away from her own fire and fists.

She growled, trying to land a punch, but he seemed to have been motivated by something. A wave of flames sent her flying back. He smiled sweetly at her, and she honestly felt compelled to smile back. He tossed a ball of flame at her.

"Catch!"

She caught it, and then it proceeded to explode in her hands. She was sent flying again, but she found it odd that she was barely hurt in the blast. Despite it being so close it barely hurt. He gave a friendly grin at her, staring into her eyes. She felt her need to squash him grow more. He started firing more sparks at her. She dodged a few, but he fired so many at a rapid pace that she found it hard to avoid each single one.

He felt another tune come up, his attacks became more mellow, but it was clear to her what he was doing, he was hoping to tire her out. Well, unfortunately she knew it was working in his favor. She struggled to catch up to him, he he seemed to know how to avoid her.

She got lucky, giving him a big gut punch which caused him to cough out in pain. He dodged another hit though, then another. He grabbed her wrist and tossed her away, sending more fire over at her.

He was hoping to wear her out, and he saw that she was slowing down eventually into the battle. If he was honest he was feeling fatigued himself. He gave her a friendly smile as he faded into flames. As fire he went to her and enveloped her, making his fire more intense. Even she couldn't handle the heat as well as she could have. Maybe if he used Ender's Flames then she could have stood a chance but it was his own flames.

She fell to her knees and panted. Alex got off, becoming himself again. Even feeling motivated it took a lot to maintain that form, if he used it to quickly go through a obstacle or up a vent, then he wouldn't feel any ill effect. But to use it as a offensive weapon, it drained his reserves.

He fell to his side, tired. Flair ran to Andr first, then gave her a healing potion. She went to Alex next, who waved her off.

"I'm fine. Just need some fire or heat but I'm fine."

Andr got up, slightly winded. She looked a bit downcast, but happy.

"Not many can make me feel even winded this easily. I congratulate you. And I must ask that you drink this~"

She purred, giving Alex a vial filled with something purple. He took it and raised a brow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Andr's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just drink."

Her tone and glare shut him up from what he was about to say. He gulped and then proceeded to drink the vial of liquid.

'It tastes… Sweet….. Hmmmn.'

He finished it all within a single gulp. Andr smiled and hugged him. Alex felt…. Strange, stronger almost.

'Urgh…..'

He just stood there as Andr hugged him. After a few seconds he hugged back, then she moved away and gave him a peck on the lips. He blushed, but before he could say anything she disappeared in a puff of particles.

"Ahhhhh…."

Flair giggled softly.

"She likes you."

The creeper princess said. Alex blushed harder.

"But we just met."

"Think of it like this. There is a planet mostly dominated by males. And the only viable female stinks badly, then a female drops in and she is cute and powerful as you. That is our situation."

"Oh….. But still…."

Alex frowned slightly.

"Actually, now I feel kinda bad."

Flair shook her head softly.

"Don't. Just be careful. I trust Andr won't do too much to you. But the others are going to be a problem. Just take care."

She hugged him and left.

"Now. I just need t- OOF!"

Something crashed right onto him. And from the force, it was from very high up. He groaned and looked at what fell on him.

'It's raining guys. Holy Entity, ow, it's raining guys.'

He let his head fall back. And the world faded to black.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Oh dear god I'm actually alive! For anyone who is coming back thank you for wishful thinking, cause I'm back and hopefully here to stay. Jesus I need to get my sh!t together. Anyways, I hope ya'll found this entertaining, and let know know if there are any mistakes or what you liked. See you next chapter.**


	3. New Faces

**Another chapter whoa!**

 **Bishop the Shade: He will in fact have special abilities that are limited to his element. Since he will have multiple elements, he will have multiple ultimate abilities. His core element is fire, and if you look at the first chapter you will see that he has a ability called Burning Retribution. Which I will show in this chapter.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim that Minecraft, Infamous, or that the concept of the stories characters are mine. The only thing I own is my o.c Alex. I also do not own some ocs. Such as the oc a friend of mine sent me. A creeper princess named Flair who will also be with my friend's oc named Waytel.**

 **"Words" Writing/Action**

 **"Words *Action taken during words*" Writing/Action**

 **'Thoughts' Writing/Action**

 **"Seductive talk~~~" Writing/Action**

 **Time: Very Late Afternoon**

 **Place: A Unchartered Village in Minecraftia**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

 **"What's the matter? Can't explain your own guilt? Do you feel it? Deep down? Nagging, eating away at you. Is that what you really want? What do you think is waiting for you on the other side? Do you think life is just how you imagine it?"**  
 **~ Alex**

Alex groaned as he sat up. On top of him was a male around or below his age. He was slim, somewhat tall, had dark hair and blue eyes. For looking light he was definitely heavy.

"Urgh…. Where am I?"

Waytel's P.O.V

I groaned in pain, I noted that I landed on something that helped break my fall.

"Get the hell off me!"

I yelled out as I was sent flying to my right. I rolled a bit before coming to a stop.

I looked up to my left, seeing a male around my age. He was tanned, had what looked like deep blue eyes, shiny black hair, and slight freckles that you could barely notice.

He had a jacket with a hood, comfy looking jeans, sneakers, and a gold dagger necklace.

I got up with a groan.

"My back."

I rubbed it.

"Oh! You think your back hurts?! I fell down here while covered in god damned concrete!"

The guy grunted.

I frowned slightly.

"Why were you in concrete?"

He sighed.

"I'm a conduit. I'm assuming you're from Earth?"

I rolled my eyes, not yet noticing that the world around me was square.

"Of course dumbass. Where else can we be?"

I knew about conduits and all that, though this was my first time meeting one, if he was really a conduit.

"You haven't looked around have you?"

He said with a slight monotone. I raised a brow then figured out the obvious once my eyes weren't on him, in a purely no homo way.

"What the hell!? Where are we?!"

I started to panic. Though I would never admit it to anyone.

"Welcome to Minecraftia my friend."

He said. I stopped my mild panic attack.

"How the hell did we end up here? And what kind of stupid name is that?"

I raised a brow.

"Beats me. Anyways, what's your name?"

He asked me. I rubbed my chin and then just sighed.

"Just call me Waytel."

Alex's P.O.V

I simply nodded, with a small smile I stretched a bit.

"My name is Alex. So now that we have formerly met, guess I need to ask what the hell were you doing before you came here."

I asked him. Waytel rubbed his chin again.

"I was just walking around when some moron tried to trip me. I beat him half a inch of his life. Then the cops came and I tried to explain myself. But I figured I should do a tactical retreat."

He said. I raised a brow.

"Tactical retreat? So running for your life basically?"

He frowned.

"No no, a tactical retreat. Cause running away is for pussies."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Anyways, I sorta tripped and hit my head hard."

I laughed a bit harder.

"Really? I got caught by a woman with concrete powers. You just tripped?"

I snickered a bit. Waytel went over and flicked my nose. I yelped and held the harmed facial area. He wasn't exactly gentle.

"Ow! God damn it man!"

He grinned.

"You deserved it, man."

I glared at him and then tackled him down.

"Whoa! I'm not into this homo stuff!"

He tried to kick me off but I kept him pinned down before I flicked his nose hard. I rolled out the way as he screamed out in pain, I laughed and stood up.

"Hey, you deserved it!"

I called out, he got up and ran to me but I simply jumped out the way, causing him to barrel past me.

He growled, turning and trying again. I turned into flames, he got past me again.

"You'll get me eventually. Keep trying!"

I laughed. Felt so good to rough house without much consequences. Well, I doubt he would be gentle if I let him catch me.

We ran around like little children before we eventually called it quits at the same time.

I laid down to look at the slightly darkened sky, he sat. Catching his breath. We stayed like that for a spell.

"So…. Anyway to head back to Earth?"

Waytel asked me, looking over. I looked over back at him with a shake of my head.

"Dunno. I'm not sure about you, but I'm staying here. Far as I know, it is a lot safer for people like me to be here."

I said. He nodded a bit. Then sighed and looked up. The sky was darkening a little more, and the stars appeared as the sky went from blue, to orange, to dark blue.

"I swear I feel like I've been here before."

He said. I laughed and chuckled remembering a song that had become a well known meme back on Earth.

"Deja vu! I have been in this place before!"

I shouted in a singing manner. Waytel laughed a bit, understanding what I was singing and then joined me.

"Higher on the street! And I know it's my time to go!"

We mutually decided to be silly for a bit. This was a new world, and we needed good moments where we could get it. Not that we were aware that things may or may not go south soon.

"Calling you, and the search is a mystery!"

"Standing on my feet! It's so hard when I try to be me, woah!"

"Deja vu!"

"I've just been in this time before! Higher on the beat!"

"And I know it's a place to go!"

"Calling you and the search is a mystery!"

"Standing on my feet! It's so hard when I try to be me, yeah!"

That last bit we both shouted. We both began to chuckle and I patted his shoulder.

"That was fun, even if we didn't really sing the whole thing."

I said. Waytel nodded slightly, then sighed.

"But seriously, I have a feeling I've been here. I really don't know why but I do. I kinda recognize this place, for some reason."

I raised a brow. Not having felt the same sensation before I just shrugged. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt like I was being watched. Waytel seemed to have noticed the sudden tension in my body. He raised a brow to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is watching me… Possibly the both of us."

I heard something and suddenly I got up, grabbed Waytel, and threw us both forward. Just then something crashed where we were just at. Waytel went wide eyed, while I let my arms light on fire after I let him go. It felt odd that there was no dust that sprang into the air. Though there was a big crater at the place we were.

I saw a figure climb up. He was big, his form was like a overly muscular bodybuilder. Also, he smelled really bad. Like someone left out a trash can filled with weeks old spoiled milk in the middle of a blazing summer, with a hint of dead animals and rotten food. Yes the smell was that bad.

Waytel gagged slightly smelling the stench that I now knew must be that one guy Flair hinted at.

'Let's see. Only viable male in the world and smells very bad. Yup, no wonder I have to be concerned about my virginity here.'

I gave a glance at Waytel. And now he has to be careful as well, there wasn't must I could do to deter Princesses from actually getting him. I looked back at the Prince.

"I see you are the welcome committee."

I crossed my arms, trying not to breath through my nose. It didn't help, the smell was just way too strong. I swear I could taste it.

"Hmn…. Two other males. You both are a threat to my love life."

I rolled my eyes. Waytel just raised a brow.

"With that stink I doubt you have much of a love life. Unless the girls here wear a gas mask."

I said. Waytel gave a little laugh. The Prince grunted.

"Idiot! Do you dare speak bad of me?! PRINCE ROT?!"

He roared and charged at me. I dodged at the last second and began to fire sparks of fire at Prince Rot. He chuckled and looked at the blue fire on him.

"I am a Prince of Zombies! I feel no pain!"

I rolled my eyes and tossed two balls of fire. They got stuck on him. He looked confused for a second before the fire balls exploded. I regretted it immediately. The flames seemed to amplify his smell. I felt vomit try to rise up, and Waytel was openly gagging.

"Worst… Idea… Ever…"

I groaned, my face going a bright green.

"Geez. You think!?"

Waytel shouted at me and seemed to have teleported away from Rot. Meanwhile I wasn't paying attention to said male, so I was rammed from the side by him, causing me to fly to my left towards Waytel.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT RUNT!"

Rot roared out. His face was burned and scarred, and the smell just didn't sit well with me. I groaned and sent a wave of fire at him, then decided to add in the Ender's Flame, a name which seemed to be engraved into my mind. Rot went wide eyed at seeing the beautiful purple flame, and was hit hard, sending him sliding back.

I grinned and sent some sticky fireballs at him again, he was sent flying back after they exploded

'Let me see if this technique works…'

I fired a bunch of burning balls of blue and purple fire at the sky.

"The hell are you doing man?!"

Waytel shouted.

"This."

I replied and shot a spark at Rot, and the burning balls of fire immediately changed their course and went straight for Rot, who could only stare as the fires slammed into him and exploded.

"Hah! It actually worked!"

I cheered.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I'm practicing how to better control my fire powers. So I figured how to best learn from thinking about my hero Cole. I want to try to be able to use my powers like he does."

I explained.

"So you want to be a copycat?"

Waytel asked.

"Eh… Kinda. His use of his powers seemed cool, so I wanted to see if I could do it too. Hold on… Rot seems to be, oh no."

Rot got up, looking pretty pissed. He roared and started to grow even more. His skin turned green and his eyes turned black. He ran over and punched me hard, causing me to cough out and fly back into a tree. I felt something cave in. Rot roared again, rushing to me to either try to end me, or damage me even more.

I swear that first punch was like a tank was sent my way and managed to hit me. Another punch forced my body to break the tree behind me, and several trees after that. I felt a lot more bones break. Rot stood over my bleeding badly hurt frame. I groaned and looked up at him. He grinned and raised his arms up.

'ALEX! LET ME OUT! I WILL SAVE US!'

I didn't bother fighting it. My body glowed in a bright blue flame before I felt my body move on it's own. Despite the broken bones I didn't stop.

'And now he will suffer a Burning Retribution!'

My body burned so bright that Rot shielded himself from the light. When he was able to see again, he looked at me. I couldn't see myself but he backed away in fear. I raised my hands up and slammed the ground, the area around me went aflame in blue fire before exploding like miniature nukes.

Rot roared, apparently now being able to feel the pain. I felt my body rocoil slightly as it stood up, I looked around. The trees weren't even slightly damaged, and the blue fire that was around disappeared before they could spread. Of course the epicenter of where I stood was affected.

From what Flair told me, I'll describe it like this. I was standing on a single block. While that block was surrounded by blue lava. The surroundings were only a block in length. If I could count them and illustrate it for you, there was a total of eight blocks replaced by lava. The corners included.

Rot didn't look like he was moving anywhere. Waytel walked over.

"You alright man? Shesh. Never seen anything like this."

"Y-Yeah. I just have broken ribs, and bones. My everything hurts…."

I groaned and fell down into the lava. I felt the heat heal me. I found it strange I could breath, but I didn't care enough to try to figure it out. I just let myself slip out of consciousness.

'Thank you...'

'You're welcome. This is the last time I physically help you. Learn how to use that ability I did. On your own.'

I didn't reply.

Waytel's P.O.V

"Well… What now?"

I asked myself. Alex was in that weird blue lava. And that Prince guy was passed out. I was questioning how the lava didn't burn anything or even feel super hot. I didn't want to touch it either, since I wasn't a idiot, I knew better then to touch lava.

'Stupid conduits and their ability to control the elements.'

I sighed and just sat by, though a feeling of being watched was felt and I didn't like it. I got up preparing to attack. I heard a weird warp sound but before I could think of moving I was slammed into a tree.

"Ow! Careful I bruise easily!"

I groaned. I felt a hand on my back and another hand grabbing my wrists with enough pressure to break regular human bone. Several times over.

"Who are you? And where is Alex?"

A female voice questioned. I gulped, she sounded less then pleased for some reason.

"H-He's in the lava. And m-my name is Waytel."

I stuttered. The hands were removed from me. I turned to face the woman, she was pretty frickin tall. And she wore purple tinted sunglasses, despite it being dark. She nodded and walked to the lava. She reached in, flinching only slightly, and pulled Alex out.

He groaned slightly, possibly weak from whatever the hell he did minutes ago. It was a bit strange to see him so tired looking.

"Alex?"

The girl asked softly. She looked worried, way different from the look she gave me seconds earlier. Alex had groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Hi, Andr..."

He coughed out. I was starting to wonder how much power he had to use in order to be as weak as he was. This Andr chick produced a vial filled with some kind of purple liquid, which she gave to Alex.

He took it and drank it, from the way his body moved it seemed like it helped him regain energy. He gave another cough before sitting up. Andr asked him the details of what happened. When Alex explained she was shaking mad. She got up and went to the unconscious Rot, grabbing him before he just disappeared. A crash seconds later indicated that he was sent up in the sky.

I swallowed hard, since Andr was able to just teleport people at will it seems. Alex stood up, and heard a crap ton of bones popping.

"My back! Ow! Entity my back!"

Alex cried out. I raised a brow. Why the hell did he say Entity instead of Jesus or God. He was very weird and probably shouldn't be the protagonist of the story but whatever. Wait… What? You know what, never mind.

Anyways, I just laughed at his misery. A mistake I've just now learned as I was grabbed by the shoulders and my scenery changed. I was high in the sky.

"FUUUUUUU!"

I yelled as I fell to the ground.

Alex's P.O.V

"FUUUUUUU!"

Was all I heard and I looked up at the sky. I just saw Waytel falling down before crashing into the ground.

"At least he didn't fall on me this time."

I said with a smile. Andr hugged me from behind. My face went bright red since her… Assets were pressed against the back of my head. She rubbed my stomach, causing me to shiver.

"Are you feeling alright, Alex?"

She asked. I nodded slightly. Though wondered why she was giving me affection. I shrugged it off, Waytel got up and popped his bones.

"MY BACK!"

He yelled out in pain. I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a dirty glare, but that didn't last long as me and him heard the sounds of explosions. Of course it was familiar to me, this was the tell-tale sound of Flair making a appearance. And to add to the misfortune of Waytel, Flair crashed into him.

I couldn't help but chuckle and Andr echoed me. Though I raised a brow at the very intimate position Flair and Waytel ended up in. Straddled on his waist, Flair had legs on either side of him. Her hands were on his chest.

Waytel looked up at her, and she looked down at him. After a few seconds she seemed to notice her position and her face went as red as mine. She quickly zipped up her hoodie and jumped up, hiding her face in her hood. It was the most single most adorable thing I have seen in my life.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY!"

She repeated over and over again. Andr snickered while I was laughing. Poor Waytel looked super confused and he was slightly blushing as well. He got up and walked over.

"U-Uh I don't know who you are but it's alright. You didn't hurt me or anything. I'm fine."

He tried to calm her. Well say what you will but if what she told me is true, then she might be the least likely to be forward in what she wants. Or needs, I mentally shuddered. At least Flair wasn't trying to get in our pants. I hate to admit it but I was surprised Andr didn't try herself. She had plenty of opportunities to do so, it's not like I'd be able to hold her off.

Flair calmed down after a few minutes and unzipped her hood again so the zipper was unbearably close to just sliding off.

"Waytel this is my first Mincraftian friend Flair. Flair, this is a new friend of mine, from Earth. He's Waytel."

I said. Flair nodded, and the red tint on her cheeks faded. Waytel nodded and looked elsewhere awkwardly. Flair looked away while Andr pulled me closer.

"So! What shall we do?"

I coughed and looked at everyone, though I had to look up at Andr to see her. Her purple tinted sunglasses covered eyes stared back at me. She just stared at me a then looked over at a house and then back at me again. Her face lit up in a lustful grin. I swallowed hard, my blood going out of my face

"N-No."

I said. Andr growled but held me closer to her. Waytel raised a brow while Flair giggled loudly, even giving small snorts. Waytel shook his head.

"Weirdos."

Andr sighed.

"You won't be too safe now that Rot knows you are here. And with your friend here..."

She gave a dark glance at Waytel. Who gulped.

"He'll do everything he can to kill you both. I suppose, that the only way that I'd have a eye on you, Alex, is if you… and Waytel… Join the Mob Games."

Flair gasped and looked very excited. Me and Waytel on the other hand looked at each other with worry. I decided to voice the question.

"M-Mob games?"

I stuttered. Andr gave a nod.

"Princecess and the one Prince gather around for a month to participate in a all out brawl consisting of multiple games. There are several teams and with new mob Kings becoming a thing, the rules change as new princesses show up."

Flair said with excitement. She gave a nervous laugh when Andr stared at the poor girl.

"As Flair said, yes the games consist of multiple games. Of course the teams are divided by how many princessess and prince there are. Everyone joins, but since you both are not considered princes, you need to become one. And to do that you need Sponsors, which would be the Kings of the mobs."

Andr stated. Waytel and I looked at each other.

"Wouldn't Rot still try to kill us?"

I asked. Andr gave another nod.

"Just not as badly. If you can get a hostile mob king to sponsor you, he'd be forced to tolerate or at the very least ignore you. And while I would love to have my dad sponsor you, Alex, I cannot do so at the moment for reasons I will not go into."

She said. I sighed a bit. Waytel looked at Flair. His eyes held a question she seemed to know.

"I'm not bound by what Andr is bounded by. I can ask my dad to sponsor you and make you a prince."

She smiled. Waytel gave a nervous laughter.

"Uh… Is he scary?"

Waytel asked.

"Depends."

Flair gave a cheeky grin. Waytel swallowed hard. Then let out a breath.

"Alright. We go now?"

He asked. Flair nodded and picked him up, girl was stronger then she looked, then started running full speed away. I blinked.

"I can ask Blazette if she can get her father to sponsor you."

Andr said. I raised a brow and looked up at her. She smiled.

"Princess of the Blaze Mob. Since she is a good friend of mine I might be willing to share you with her."

My face went white.

"W-Who said th-"

I gulped. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's that, or I bring you to my dimension and keep you as not my boyfriend or guest, but as my sex toy where you do only what I demand you do. No rest and no breaks and you'll be all mine."

Her voice was so icy that I actually shivered from feeling cold.

"N-Nevermind! I-I wouldn't mind being shared! Really!"

I said, my voice actually cracking. She smiled and kissed me, making me shut my eyes.

'Entity…. I'm stuck here in a psychotic relationship with a very cute but obviously dangerous girl. And she's even willing to share me. I wonder how Blazette is? Hopefully more sound of mind?'

I was thinking to myself. Andr pulled back and kissed my nose.

"Come, let's go to the Nether."

I raised a brow, about to speak, but suddenly my world changed and all I could describe this place as was hell. There was lava everywhere. But the place was dwarfed by a big castle right in front of me. While in here I felt strength like never before. I felt super charged, powerful.

Then a figured awalked towards us. I swear I think all my blood went to my head. Though not the one that allowed me to see the beauty who walked to Andr and me…

 **A.N**

 **This shall be the end of this chapter. And just to show you Alex ain't no saint or isn't completely pure hearted, here he is getting a erection from simply seeing the Princess of Blazes, Blazette. Now I finished this chapter a bit ago but I have no idea when I can post it. Of course by the time you see this you'll know the answer.**

 **Many thanks to those who took the time to read up to here. I feel special now. Also in a effort to feel fancy I shall change the way I do these author's notes so it should probably feel more professional. I'll also try to be true to what I have said, quality over quantity. More words for you to enjoy and probably more action. Maybe a lemon here or so as I have been practicing, sorry kiddos. I haven't been idle but I haven't been true to my promise either. Peace guys and gals!**


	4. A Trip to The Nether

_**No excuses**_

 **MCMike: Your wish shall be granted.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim that Minecraft, Infamous, or that the concept of the stories characters are mine. The only thing I own is my o.c Alex. I also do not own some ocs. Such as the oc a friend of mine sent me. A creeper princess named Flair who will also be with my friend's oc named Waytel.**

"Words" Writing/Action

"Words *Action taken during words*" Writing/Action

'Thoughts' Writing/Action

"Seductive talk~~~" Writing/Action

 **Time: Very Late Afternoon**

 **Place: Blaze Nether Castle**

 **Alex's P.O.V**

" **Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. Now take one look at me and please tell me that's true."**

 **~ Alex**

I certainly didn't want to make a bad first impression by staring and gawking at the apparent Princess of the Blazes. So using my gentlemanliness I fought off all lewd thoughts in my mind and tried to stand straight. I just hoped that the very uncomfortable feeling in my pants didn't show so much. Luckily the Princess either ignored that, or hadn't seen it. I felt Andr's gaze on me and knew that she knew about my… Problem. I just hoped she wouldn't attempt to kill me for this though.

I did decide to get a better look at her, trying not to look at any inappropriate places. She wore essentially nothing but a red bikini, some kind of gold color gauntlets, and boots. On her head were what seemed like hair pins shaped like eyes. She was very well toned and her stomach looked hard as well. Her muscles were well defined yet not bulky. It was like she worked out just right. Her thighs looked strong as well, and her skin was a lovely light tan. She also had goldenrods circling her.

"Hello Andr. So this is the boy you mentioned about. I have to say, you got a pretty good catch. Broke him in yet?~"

She purred, flashing me specifically a toothy grin. Where Andr was apparently psychotic but passive for the most part, Blazette gave me a very predatory look. And I did not want to imagine what she would do to me if we were alone. Unfortunately I doubted I wouldn't have to imagine since apparently her father was going to sponsor me, and if I could guess right Blazette would not being convincing her father to sponsor me for free.

'Dear Entity, please save me.'

I begged silently. Despite that though it seemed the universe was not going to listen to me. Blazette stalked closer to me. I swear I felt a lot more safer with Andr, who now that I thought about it wasn't so bad. I could definitely get behind on staying with her since Blazette was starting to eye me up and down. She also noticed my erection which caused her to grin more.

"No, I haven't. And I would suggest you do not touch him until I do. However I will allow you to do as you wish with him as long as it does not involve you both coupling. That right is mine, Blazette. I will only allow it after I become his first."

The way she spoke was more serious then I had ever had heard her. Blazette smiled a bit more genuinely however she didn't completely lose her predatory grin or stance. I felt like small prey being stalked by a giant predator. The Princess of Blazes gave a small nod.

"Of course, Andr. Besides I know better than to take what's yours. No need to worry your pretty head about such matters."

They both spoke as if I wasn't even there. Or at least, like I wasn't a person capable of voicing my own opinion. However Andr's threat lingered in my head and I knew better than to voice those opinions. Least Andr follows up on her threat and actually keeps me locked up in some room as her slave for possibly all of eternity.

"Good. And you'll like Alex, I think. Show her what you can do, my love."

My face went red but nevertheless I lit both arms on fire. Blazette's eyes widened. Then she grinned.

"Fire user eh? Can you touch lava?"

I nodded.

"Then you and me are going to have lots of fun~ Especially after Andr claims you~"

Both girls laughed hard at my reaction. Since my cheeks went from red to my whole face becoming very pale. I gulped hard and backed off from both, however several golden rods appeared and caught me. From the heat my body was trying to absorbed I knew these rods were possibly hotter then possibly lava. Or even the sun itself. I turned into fire, but I couldn't move. However the rods seemed to prevent me from losing energy to fuel my fire form. I turned back to my tangible form, knowing that my fate was basically sealed. Nowhere to run.

Both girls giggled. Andr was very cute when she laughed or giggled. Blazette just sounded plain seductive. Of course with Andr I knew she sounded cute, but here in the depths of apparent hell it was cuter. Then we all heard footsteps and we turned to face the source. Walking towards us was a girl who was wearing what could be amounted to nothing. I didn't know whether to call her shirt a shirt or a crop top that had only one supporting strip of cloth. Which had a black and white horizontal line design. She was wearing short short shorts, since short shorts couldn't even begin to describe the pants she was wearing. She also wore gray sneakers. On her head was a pink beaning with a singular square eye thing to give it a feature. In her right hand was a golden yellow sword, which she had it raised to let the blunt side rest. ( **AN: I have no idea what the side of a blade is called, the sides where you can whack your opponent, not the edges that can cleave their heads off if you swing left or right.** ) Overall she was… Cute. Blazette smiled at her.

"Hello there Zoe."

The new girl, Zoe, smiled.

"Hello Blazette, Andr. I see you have a male, planning on sharing?~"

I looked over at Andr, who had a annoyed look on her face. I then looked back at Zoe, who I've now noticed only had one exposed eye. The beanie covered her other eye. I sighed a bit, but at least Blazette and Zoe seemed to be able to hold back on jumping me. Though I suspect it was because Andr was here. Possibly because she was the big bad girl on the block.

"Possibly. But he's mine first, I will give you full access to him if you can protect him from… Her..."

While I had no idea who 'Her' was, the others seemed to know. Seeing my confusion Andr decided to answer.

"I speak of the princess of the Magma Cubes. Well, she and her daughters. Whores, the lot of them. Even the youngest knows lust, and I refuse to let you near her. Their names are Jel, Jelly, and Jellie. The oldest to youngest respectively. So I trust that you both will keep Alex safe."

She said. Alex frowned.

"I can defend myself."

Andr rubbed his head. Causing him to actually growl slightly.

"Fire cannot hurt the Nether Princesses. You can't even escape the rods Blazette put on you. What hope do you have for anyone else?"

Alex sighed, seeing her point. Blazette took this time to recall the rods and allowing Alex freedom. Zoe walked over, then spotted the sword on his back.

"You look like you'll need a upgrade. Wood won't do much here except burn."

Alex took out the sword and concentrated, making it burn bright in a light blue fire. Blazette and Zoe gasped out and looked at it. They both touched the flames, they felt a tranquil sensation.

"Your fire is nice."

Blazette muttered. Before pulling her hand back.

"Still, my statement stands. You need a upgrade. Blazette, may I have a rod?"

She nodded and handed one of her rods to her fellow princess. Who then seemed to think.

"By the way, we haven't formally introduced ourselves. I am Zoe, Princess of the Zombie Pigmen."

Alex smiled a bit, reaching his hand out for a handshake. Zoe reached out and firmly took his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Alex, a human from earth."

Alex pulled his hand back, but then gulped at the mischievous grin she gave. She pulled him into a hug. He had a sinking feeling that every female in this world was way stronger then they looked. He attributed it to the fact they were Princesses. Or at least supernatural. Whatever the reason, he was brought into a hug by the princess. She gave me a single kiss onto my neck and gently pushed me off. My face was beet red from embarrassment. Andr let out a grow and had pulled me into a hug. Zoe giggled and walked off with the rod.

"I'll be back with a sword for you, Alex. And I'm glad to finally see a real human, I'll work my best to make this sword the greatest you've seen~"

She disappeared into the distance. Blazette smiled and then walked back to her castle, Andr held me like a teddy bear and walked me with her to follow after Blazette. There were two creatures guarding the entrance, smoke puffed out from their centers, goldenrods circled around this black smoke while their heads were cubed and had eyes etched into them. I noticed both just stared at me but made no move to attack, seeing as how I was carried by Andr.

Through it all my eyes couldn't help but glue themselves to Blazette's rear, which was very tone and firm looking. Blazette unfortunately seemed to have noticed because she began moving her hips a bit more, my eye unable to look away. Thankfully she stopped when we ended up in front of a giant set of doors, however my arousal didn't seem to want to die down. Blazette opened the seemingly heavy doors with a simple shove. Inside was a big freaking version of the blazes I've just seen throughout the short walk. On its head was a equally giant crown.

" **Ah. My Daughter!** "

He seemed to have roared out. His voice was deep as hell and immensely scary. I then realized that poor Waytel was probably facing off with Flair's father, who was probably scarier. However I doubted the father was that bad if Flair was the kind sweet girl she was.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 **Place: Creeper Overworld Castle**

" **GET THE HELL OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SNIVELING RUNT!** "

Waytel was running as fast as he could however that didn't seem like it was fast enough. Behind him was Flair's father. A giant creeper with a crown on his head.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Waytel cried out. The King didn't seem to listen as he chased Waytel through the castle corridors. No one but Waytel, the King, and Flair knew what happened, however Waytel will refuse to tell, Flair would be too embarrassed, and the Creeper King would kill anyone who asked, or kill Waytel if he spoke about it.

 **Alex's P.O.V**

 **Place: Back in the Blaze Nether Castle**

"Hello Father. You are aware of the rumors correct?"

Blazette asked her father. I couldn't comprehend how this thing was Blazette's father. Much less how the mother could possibly get pregnant by him. Though it wasn't my place to ask so I stayed quiet. Besides, I did not want his attention on me.

" **Yes I am aware. Is this human part of it?** "

The Blaze King inquired. Blazette nodded.

"Yes, and Andr had wanted me to ask you if you can sponsor him for the Mob Games. Both for his right to be made a Prince, and for protection from Prince Rot. His name is Alex."

The King tilted his head, looking over at me, and at Andr who was still holding me off the ground. He floated over to us, leaning his head down.

" **What is so special of him?** "

I tried to keep the fear out of my eyes, but I didn't think I could. Andr cleared her throat a bit.

"He is from earth but that is not what makes him eligible. It is the fact he has powers and can match a few of us. He has defeated Rot in combat."

She spoke for me. Then gently set me down so that I may stand. I couldn't help but feel a bit cold, which was odd since we were in what could only be this world's hell. The King's interest were peeked.

" **What are your powers? Speak boy.** "

I swallowed.

"I uh… I have fire powers. See from my world there are people with powers called Conduits. Almost every conduit has a ability unique to them. Mine so happened to be fire. Being a conduit makes me a lot better then normal people in terms of strength, endurance, regeneration, and almost everything else. My powers specifically allow me to absorb heat or fire to heal or reignite my powers. A strong enough source can even boost my powers temporarily."

I felt a bit more comfortable because this was a subject that I knew. I actually enjoyed talking about conduits and what they were, I especially liked talking about my own powers. The Blaze King listened, then nodded when I had finished.

" **I see. Then I will be glad to make you a Prince. You can even decide what kind of prince you want to be. As you know for example, Rot is the Prince of Zombies. My dear daughter is the Princess of Blazes while Andr is the Princess of Endermen. So what will you be?** "

I looked down to think about it. A few thoughts went through my mind but a few did stick. The two primary names were:

The Prince of Infernal

and

The Prince of Flame.

Both sounded pretty cool. Though I didn't know if it was possible.

"Would uh… The Prince of Flame be alright?"

The King leaned back a bit, thinking. He gave a nod.

" **A excellent name, Prince Alex. Because I am sponsoring you, you will be allied with my daughter in the games.** "

I nodded, then looked at Andr. She smiled, kissing my head.

"I'll be sure to be on your team. No need to fight you~"

She purred. I blushed and looked at Blazette. She grinned and popped her neck bones. I smiled back, looking back at the king.

" **You may be free to roam. I'm sure Andr and my daughter will remember to take you to Daybreak Village when the time comes.** "

Both girls gave a vocalized sound of affirmative. Then the king went back to where he was before we came in. Blazette took this as a sign to go. Andr walked off as well and I started walking after them. We were outside where a certain Princess was waiting with two blades in her hands.

"ALEX! Here!"

She tossed me the beautifully made sword. I caught it by its handle, which was the same gold of Blazette's rod. The sword itself was a lovely gold as well, and was masterfully made. It was like it was custom made for me, and to top it off it barely felt heavy at all. Though I could tell it had its own heavy weight. I gave a few practice swings to test it, it swung beautifully, almost to resistance to it.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thanks."

I said with appreciation in my voice. Zoe nodded and walked over.

"Just be careful lending it to someone who is not of the Nether or cannot handle the heat like you. Nether made swords are dangerous for people who do not have heat resistance either naturally or by potion. It'd badly burn anyone who touches even the handle."

I nodded, she gave me a golden sheath for my new sword. I replaced my old one and sheathed my blade.

"The sword is now a part of you. If you happen to lose it just concentrate and it will return to your hand. Only someone like Blazette can remove this connection."

I chuckled.

"That sounds like a fictional character I've heard about. Who can throw his weapon and recall it whenever he wanted. Didn't matter the distance."

Zoe smirked.

"Well it must've taken influence from us, anyways test it out. Throw the sword anywhere and recall it."

I went to the edge of the ground we were standing on and aimed the sword before throwing it as hard as I could. The blade left a strike of blue fire following it. It then went into the lava below. I raised a brow and thought about it returning to my hand. To my utter surprise and joy it spun right back, landing hilt first into my hand.

I smiled at Zoe, who smiled back. She walked over and kissed my nose, making me blush pretty hard.

'When was I so prone to blushing? I was the baddest kid back on Earth.'

I looked away. Then Andr walked over.

"Hmn. Come on, I want to walk around with you."

She said. It was clear she wanted me alone with just her. Blazette and Zoe noticed this and backed off.

"Yeah well see you both later."

Zoe walked off with a swing in her hips. Blazette chuckled and floated off. Andr teleported us back to the Overworld. I felt much less powerful the second I was away from the Nether and much more colder. I shivered, but then Andr grabbed me and held me, I felt warm again. She walked us to the village, but she did the unexpected for me and set me down, pressing me against my back on a wall and kissed me deeply.

I yelled out into the kiss and looked into Andr's eyes. Her beautiful amethyst ey- Wait she didn't have her glasses. Internally I cringed, ready to get hit. But her eyes held a look of smugness that showed she happened to really enjoy my reaction. However she just simply made the kiss much more deeper, even using her tongue to probe my mouth. Her saliva slightly evaporated upon contact with my body in general. But it wasn't a lot to be too much of a problem. I opened my mouth in fear of what she might do if I didn't. She gave a soft purr and pressed against me.

She grabbed my arm and placed it against her chest. My face went bright red, but I found the strength to pull away. She seemed displeased with my rejection of the kiss. I was panting softly from the intensity of the kiss. She was barely breathing hard.

"I-I'm sorry. But I don't think..."

I sighed.

"I'm not ready for this. I barely know you."

I said. She gave a soft sigh. Then nodded, holding me into a hug.

"Alex, Say what you want but I know you are the one for me. I've waited forever but now that I have you, I refuse to lose you. I'm only willing to let Blazette and Zoe be with you too because I trust them. I trust some other Princesses as well but they are the most relevant. But..."

I dunno why but I felt sad for Andr, she looked nothing like she did even a hour ago. She looked… Broken. Sad. She looked back at me.

"I do not want you to lose your first time to someone other then me. I'm also doing this for you."

She said. I frowned, remembering that this was Andr holding back. I doubted the other Princesses would try, except for the ones I had already met. I decided to surprise Andr though, I pressed my lips against hers. Not the deep, lustful one she gave me. But a gentle, more innocent kiss. I pulled back after a few seconds.

"I'm willing to give you a chance. You're a cute girl Andr, and you have no idea how much I want to say yes. But I've been growing up all my life to suppress my own needs. I needed to, because then I wouldn't be who I am. And thanks to recent events I know I wouldn't be who I am if I were to indulge my darker side."

I gave her a soft smile.

"I'm not ready to… Emhm… Have sex with you. But, we could maybe… Lay down together on a bed?"

She took my words to her heart, then smiled. Nodding and holding me. We were teleported to the home I had first slept in on my first night. She placed me down and disappeared for about a second rapidly. Suddenly the one bed was now a few placed tightly against each other. She had a blanket in hand. I kicked off my shoes then jumped on the beds and she removed her footwear, joining me. The sun was just beginning to set as we laid together, and closed our eyes.

"Love you."

Andr whispered. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

 **A.N**

 **No excuses.**


End file.
